Time Away From Home
by Clare Hope
Summary: Jack is away at a UNIT gathering in New York, Ianto is stuck back in Cardiff. This is a set of communications (emails, phone calls, texts, etc.) between them. Possible actual definition of "fluff," set mid/late series 2. Includes Ianto getting annoyed because Jack almost blows up the world and then makes grammatical errors, and Tosh taking Ianto's side. Enjoy!


_Emails between Jack and Ianto while Jack is away in New York on a "top secret trip."_

Subject: Bored

Ianto Jones

To Jack Harkness

Hello

How was your flight? Hope it wasn't too terrible and you didn't have to sit next to a creepy stranger. Though, to be honest, you'd probably just chat them up like you'd known them for months.

Anyway, we're very bored back here at the Hub. Nothing interesting is happening and you're halfway across the world. Or probably in an aeroplane still at this point. Well, you'll get this email when you land in New York. I know we aren't supposed to know exactly what you're doing there, but drop us a couple hints?

Stay safe, get back soon please. I miss you.

~IJ

* * *

RE: Bored

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

Flight was fine, wasn't too terrible. No chatting up strangers, I promise. Well, not much. ;) Sorry you're bored, but honestly I just hope the Rift doesn't decide to end the world before I get home. Not that I don't think you can hold your own, but I'd feel better if I was there.

Sorry, no hints. *coughUNITISANNOYINGMEcough*. 'Scuse me. Wish you could've come with me. Maybe one day we can go to NYC just for fun… :)

I'm safe. Be careful. I miss you too.

CJH

* * *

Subject: Blowfish again

Ianto Jones

To Jack Harkness

We've spent the past three hours rounding up several of the blowfish aliens and convincing people that they were students protesting cruelty to animals at aquariums. (NOT MY IDEA. My cover-ups are so much better than that, as you well know.) But anyway, they're all in the vaults now, so that's done, and we're all fine. Hopefully dropping them through will hold the Rift over until you get home, but honestly, I'd appreciate a bit of danger right now as opposed to sitting on my bum or making coffee.

Also, I'd forgotten how lonely my flat is usually.

Come home soon.

~IJ

* * *

Subject: I FORGOT THIS

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

 _One file attached_

Ianto can you give this to Tosh please thank you I don't have time to type more she knows what to do sorry about this

CJH

* * *

RE: I FORGOT THIS

Ianto Jones

To Jack Harkness

Why did you even have a nuclear explosion timed for tomorrow at 1:28 pm seriously? How did you get your hands on the activation code? I don't even want to know that, actually. But no, seriously how the hell did you forget about it?! Tosh deactivated it, it's fine, but...Really? Also why not just send it to Tosh?

Irritatedly yours,

~IJ

* * *

RE: I FORGOT THIS

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

I sent it to you because I was about to send you another email and already had the page open when I remembered it and panicked, also I had to be at a meeting in like two minutes and it was a ten minute taxi drive and-Sorry.

Also, it was supposed to be just a practice, but I made a mistake. Sorry.

CJH

* * *

Subject: "Sorry"

Ianto Jones

To Jack Harkness

"Sorry"?! You literally forgot that you had scheduled half of Earth's population of humans to be exploded tomorrow? I can't-I can't even finish this sentence.

But you're forgiven. Just don't...don't do it again.

That being said, please come home soon. I miss you.

~IJ

* * *

Subject: not even bothering to pretend now

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

I'm just going to drop all pretenses of secrecy (well no you still don't get to know what we're doing. _I_ barely know what we're doing and I'm here. Of course, that may have something to do with the fact that UNIT has NO IDEA WHAT THEY'RE DOING.)

Which is what I'm angry about, mostly. They literally don't know how to get anything done and it's so frustrating. Torchwood 3 is so much more affective, and I wish I were home.

CJH

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Ianto Jones

To Jack Harkness

*Effective

~IJ

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

Oops your right.

CJH

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Ianto Jones

To Jack Harkness

*YOU'RE

~IJ

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

Sorry, I have to much stuff too do two check spelling.

CJH

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Ianto Jones

To Jack Harkness

OH MY GOD. JACK, STOP, YOU'RE DOING IT ON PURPOSE NOW AND THEY'RE GETTING RIDICULOUS.

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

Their just to much four you're mind to handle?

CJH

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Ianto Jones

To Jack Harkness

I'm not speaking to you and I'm not opening any more of your emails. If you've got another nuclear disaster, email Tosh.

~IJ

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

Aww come on, Ianto, I'm sorry. I'll stop.

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

You weren't serious about not even opening them, were you?

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

Ianto please, I'm so bored

UNIT is awful

Help me?

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

Ianto, I'm desperate, these meetings are killing me

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

I swear I'm sorry please talk to me

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

Iaaaaaannnnntooooo?!

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

Please?

* * *

RE: not even bothering to pretend now

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I know that annoys you, I stopped. See?

* * *

Subject: Hi Tosh

Jack Harkness

To Toshiko Sato

Hi, Tosh, will you ask Ianto to email me back, please?

CJH

* * *

RE: Hi Tosh

Toshiko Sato

To Jack Harkness

He explained the situation, and, all in all, I think he's being quite reasonable. But he's not really angry at you. (He just read this over my shoulder and said, "Yes, I am!" quite loudly and walked away. I think he's not serious?) Anyway, talk to him yourself.

Toshiko

* * *

RE: Hi Tosh

Jack Harkness

To Toshiko Sato

I tried!

CJH

* * *

RE: Hi Tosh

Toshiko Sato

To Jack Harkness

As in, talk to him on the phone, where you can't make deliberate "typos" that ignite his OCD. You'd get a lot further that way, and you wouldn't have to use me as a middleman (or woman, as the case is).

Honestly, Jack, pick up the phone and call him and apologize. Maybe offer him flowers or tea or whatever it is you two give each other.

Toshiko

* * *

RE: Hi Tosh

Jack Harkness

To Toshiko Sato

Okay, I'll do that in like three hours. That's my next break. But if I offered Ianto flowers, he'd probably shoot me.

CJH

* * *

 _Transcript of phone call. Jack is in bold and Ianto normal to make it easier to read._

Ianto: Hello, Jack. I told you I wasn't speaking to you.

 **Jack: I'm sorry, Ianto.**

Ianto: Is that so?

 **Jack: Yes, it is!**

Ianto: Sorry for what?

 **Jack: For annoying you with grammar. And spelling.**

Ianto: Why?

 **Jack: Because I knew it annoyed you and I did it anyway, and-Do I have to do this?**

Ianto: Not really, it's just amusing to me. Little bit of payback. You're forgiven, but if you do it again, I will give you decaffeinated coffee for a month.

 **Jack: Won't happen again.**

Ianto: Good. How's New York?

 **Jack: Disappointingly un-New Yorkish. I'm stuck in a UNIT base the whole time, no time to explore or anything.**

Ianto: I feel so sorry for you.

 **Jack: Thank you.**

Ianto: That was dripping with sarcasm, in case you didn't notice.

 **Jack: I noticed.**

Ianto: When will you come home?

 **Jack: Why? You miss me?**

Ianto: A little.

 **Jack: A little?**

Ianto: Shut up.

 **Jack: Okay.**

Ianto: Answer my question?

 **Jack: Soon. A couple of days, probably. What is it, Tuesday?**

Ianto: Wednesday, here. Just past midnight.

 **Jack: Are you still at work?!**

Ianto: You act like I'm not usually at the Hub at midnight.

 **Jack: Is anyone else there?**

Ianto: No, they went home.

 **Jack: Aren't you going home?**

Ianto: Not until you get back.

 **Jack: Huh?**

Ianto: I can't very well travel to New York before bedtime.

 **Jack: I don't underst-**

Ianto: Of course you don't. Goodnight, Jack.

 **Jack: Goodnight, Ianto. Sweet dreams.**

Ianto: I hope so. You as well, okay?

 **Jack: I'll try. Ianto, I...um, I have to go. They're calling me back because they aren't capable of making decisions on their own.**

Ianto: Goodbye, Jack.

 **Jack: Bye. See you soon. Email me?**

Ianto: ...Sure.

 **Jack: Thank you! Bye.**

 _end of phone call_

* * *

 _Entry in Ianto Jones' journal._

It's almost one in the morning and I can't sleep. Not that I'm usually asleep at one in the morning, but I generally have a very good reason to be awake. Tonight, though, I just...can't. I'm at the Hub, alone, in Jack's room. Can I call it that? I think I can call it that. I've called it that before, never thought much of it, but...sure, it's his room. I'm trying to sleep, but it's a bit too lonely. I've no idea how Jack managed for so long. It's dark and far too quiet, and cold. I want him to be home now. Tosh and Owen and Gwen all went home-and it's not like I don't have a flat, but I haven't slept there alone for ages. I certainly wouldn't be able to sleep there. Well, at any rate, I'm going to try and sleep again. Wish me luck.

 _End of entry._

* * *

Subject: Good morning

Ianto Jones

To Jack Harkness

No, it isn't. I haven't slept at all, it's six thirty in the morning and I've already had three cups of coffee. Help. Also come home soon. You're probably asleep right now, seeing as it's one thirty in NYC (I hope you're asleep!). Tosh just got in, I can hear her opening the door. Hope today's meetings are more interesting than yesterday's!

~IJ

* * *

RE: Good morning

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

Are yawns contagious even with an ocean between us? Because I'm yawning. And...you are too. Did I guess right?

Sorry for making you yawn. I'm exhausted. No sleep for me, either. We took turns working the whole night on something, and of course I worked every shift because they seemingly cannot function without me. So it's five here (ten there) and I've finally got a break. I'm thinking a three hour nap? Luckily, though, working all night meant that we actually got stuff done and I get to come home tomorrow night. I'll be landing in Cardiff morning after next. One more night in a crappy hotel room (they literally won't let us get better rooms than the ones they provide! It's ridiculous!) and one on a plane...fun. I'll be super tired when I get home, so I might sleep all day. Just a warning.

CJH

* * *

RE: Good morning

Ianto Jones

To Jack Harkness

No, you don't get to sleep all day, because you need to break out of the jet lag. But I'm glad you're coming home so soon. (Gwen says "Are you talking to Jack? Tell him hi!" So "hi" from Gwen.)

I'm going to go organize some files in the archives now. I hope you get even more done so you can come home even sooner.

~IJ

* * *

RE: Good morning

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

Fine, I'll get rid of my jet lag, but I'm going to need coffee. Going to be super busy, might not have time to reply until late tonight or tomorrow morning.

I'll be home soon.

CJH

* * *

RE: Good morning

Ianto Jones

To Jack Harkness

It's tomorrow morning. You haven't emailed me back.

~IJ

* * *

RE: Good morning

Jack Harkness

To Ianto Jones

Sorry! They literally took our phones away, and no computer access for the past twenty four hours. I'll be better about it from now on.

CJH

* * *

RE: Good morning

Ianto Jones

To Jack Harkness

What could you have possibly been doing that you had no computer access? There are computers in practically every room in New York, aren't there?

~IJ

* * *

 _Some text messages exchanged at this time._

Got phone back -J

Great, are you coming home sooner? -I

Sorry! -J

:( -I

I wish I could. Tomorrow morning. I'll see you tomorrow morning. -J

Tomorrow morning. -I

Tomorrow morning. -J

Waiting impatiently. -I

Will the coffee be ready? :) -J

JACK. -I

But yeah. Sure. -I

Thanks Ianto. -J

...welcome. -I

Got to go. Final couple of meetings, bit of design and debate (for what I can't say), and then HOME. I miss Cardiff. -J

And we miss you. Most of the time. -I

Hey! -J

You know what I mean. Go to your meeting. See you tomorrow. I'll be home 10-ish -I

See you tomorrow. -I

 _End of text messages._

* * *

At seven o'clock the next morning, in Cardiff, Ianto Jones was making coffee. Owen had already come in, mumbled something incoherent which might have been a "Good morning" or possibly a "Coffee now, Teaboy, or I might murder something." One could never tell with Dr. Harper. In any case, Ianto figured it was probably smart to give him coffee as soon as possible.

Turning out of the small kitchen-like room with the coffeemaker, Ianto heard the cog-door spin open. He figured it was probably Tosh, and didn't turn around, just calling "Morning!" cheerily and continuing to walk down the corridor down towards the morgue.

Then he heard a rush of footsteps behind him, and before he had a chance to react or turn around, he had a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him off the ground and hugging him tightly. The tray with Owen's coffee flew out of his hands as he flailed slightly in surprise.

"Oops," said a guilty voice. "I'll clean that up." Jack let Ianto drop back down a couple inches so his feet were back on the floor, but he still had his arms around Ianto.

"Let me go, you…" Ianto laughed. He couldn't be angry, even if the coffee mug had just been smashed. And Owen would be pissed. Oh well, he could wait.

As soon as Jack's grip loosened, Ianto whirled around and hugged him properly this time. "Hi," Jack said.

"Hi!" responded Ianto. "How was New York?"

"Frustratingly un-Ianto-ful," Jack answered, squeezing tighter. "How was Cardiff?"

"Boringly un-Captain-ful," Ianto quipped back, laughing.

"Not anymore, I hope?"

"No, it's perfect now." Ianto kissed him then, and Jack responded by pushing the Welshman up against the opposite corridor wall. Jack moved his hands up and down Ianto's side, settling on the back of his neck. They pulled apart, just looking at each other, and then Ianto, as if realizing properly that Jack really was back home for the first time, practically threw himself at the captain, knocking them both over onto the ground.

"Ianto!" exclaimed Jack in surprise, but they just lay there laughing for a minute.

Ianto leapt back up, helping Jack to his feet. "Sorry," he said. "Got a bit carried away."

Jack grinned fondly. "I noticed. I didn't mind. I'll clean up the coffee. Oh, and I'll get you a new mug soon, too. Why don't you go make some more, just so Owen doesn't attack us with his autopsy tools?"

Ianto pretended to widen his eyes in horror. "I'd be terrified," he said dryly. "How awfully frightening."

"You're very hot when you're sarcastic."

"Aren't I always?"

"Hot, or sarcastic?"

Ianto winked, just to see Jack's expression, which was priceless. Then he turned and walked away to make some more coffee. Jack stared at him for a second, then ran off in search of something to clean the spilled coffee with.

Jack had a warm welcome back from Tosh and Gwen, and a "Hey, Jack, good to see you," off-handedly from Owen. The Rift must have been holding back for the past week, because it dropped a whole lot of work on them today. And at the end of the day, Jack and Ianto were just happy to be alone. At nearly midnight, a few hours after everyone else had gone home and when the lovers had finally _actually_ decided it was time to sleep, they lay on their sides facing each other to talk for a little while.

"That was fun," Ianto whispered.

"Glad you thought so."

"I'm really glad you're back."

"Me too."

"I had forgotten how lonely sleeping alone was."

"I hadn't forgotten, but I missed you."

"Did you sleep okay? While you were away? When you had time to sleep, I mean," clarified Ianto.

"Not really."

"Me neither."

"This is better."

"Yeah, it is," Ianto agreed. "I'm just going to sleep now. Make up for lost time."

"Mmhmm." Jack hesitated. "Ianto, you said something on the phone I didn't quite understand."

"Oh? What?"

"Something about...not going home until I get back, because you couldn't very well fly to New York?"

"I remember."

Jack waited. "And?" he prompted.

"And...I didn't want to explain myself because it would sound too cliche."

"Well, explain now. I won't laugh. I swear."

"I meant that neither my flat nor the Hub would feel like home until you were there too," Ianto replied reluctantly.

"It may be cliche, but I felt the same way."

"No more time away from home, okay? Not for a very long time, at least."

"I hope so."

"Goodnight, my captain," Ianto said. He smiled slightly.

"Goodnight, my Ianto." Jack smiled back at him. Oh, how much he had missed this.

* * *

 _Immense apologies for my absence over the past month or so. I've been writing (some), but I've been extremely busy. Things are finally dying down and I have a couple of shorter fics (mostly Janto) that will be going up in the next month and a half, including something I finished MONTHS AGO that I wrote for the anniversary of CoE. It's a 6-shot, and will be published one chapter a day July 6-11. Keep a look out!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this, it was a lot of fun to write. Tell me what you think? Also if you might want more of this style from me? I've never tried to do something like it before, so how was it? Please review! I love you, thanks for reading!_

 _~Clare_


End file.
